Got 2 Believe
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Sora and his class are assigned to do a summer project.....assigned to visit mental patients. When he visits her,a girl named Kairi, he doesn't find her crazy. She repeats that she can see people's Nobodies... Okay, maybe she is crazy..
1. The Project

_Got 2 Believe_

"Class, I have decided a special summer project for all of you" announced the teacher as the class went silent. He wrote it on the board "We will each be assigned to take care of a mental patient"

The class became surprised as whispers began and complaints were heard. The teacher sighed "There is nothing you can do about it, unless if you want a failing grade" making the class agree with the plan. "Alright, you may go home now" as they rushed out of the classroom.

Sora closed his locker shut as his friends began talking beside him. Hayner looked at Sora and the others as he complained "Why do we have to do a project on mental people?"

"Hayner! Don't be mean!" Olette scolded hitting him with her notebook

"Ow! Why do girls hit so hard?" he added making everyone around him laugh

"Which reminds me…" Sora began "What kind of patients are you guys assigned to?"

Olette smiled and took out the piece of paper with info about the patient. "I'm assigned to a girl named Selphie, who has a problem…which is…" she read closely "hyperactivity?" she asked "That doesn't seem like a problem, I find that normal" she shrugged and turned to Hayner "What about you?"

He looked at the paper "I have a guy named Pint"

Olette gave him a weird look and looked at the paper "You idiot, it says Pence, not Pint" she laughed

"I guess there's someone in the group who also needs to be put as a mental patient" laughed Riku

"Hey!" he responded and pointed to him "Well? who is your patient then?"

He calmly answered "A girl, who has depression and her name is Paine"

"Wow, you memorized yours" Olette joked

"I'm paired up with a girl Aerith, she appears to be too nice" announced Tifa

"Just like how you can appear to be too mean?"

"Fine, fine, what about you Cloud?" Hayner asked interrupting them

He looked at them "I also have a girl, the name is Yuna who has a problem about believing that her boyfriend Tidus is still alive, when the real story is….he's dead"

"How sad" Rikku commented shaking her head and suddenly grinned "I'm paired up with a girl named Yuffie! She appears to be aggressive so that's why she's a patient because

she can't control it" she giggled

Riku looked away "Are you sure you can handle that?"

She glared at him "What's that supposed to mean?!?!" making everyone laugh. Trying to change the subject, she pointed at Sora. "Sora, you haven't said yours yet!"

"Huh? me?" he asked

"Unless if there's another Sora around here" Cloud muttered

He laughed "Sorry" and glanced at the paper he was holding from class. "Someone named Kairi, she has this problem where she can see what she calls "Nobodies?" he asked

Hayner put a hand on his shoulder "Wow, well tell us when you see the next world"

Olette nudged Hayner "She's not a person who can see spirits Hayner, it's like imaginary friends" she explained

……………………………

The next day when everyone began to head towards the assigned rooms…..

"Well, this is the room I have to go to" Olette announced to Sora as he nodded in return. "I guess, I'm the last one" he muttered looking at the paper "Room 1313" he read and looked at the doors with numbers "Room 1309.…1310..1311.….1312.….1314.. wait a minute" he realized looking at the room 1312 and 1314 "Isn't 1313 supposed to be in between?" he asked out loud

A nurse that was walking by him answered "Ah, well you see there is no such thing as 1313" she laughed

He looked at her weirdly and looked at the paper again "Okay, this must be a typo then" he thought walking down the hallway. After seeing the room numbers, he noticed one door that was blank and decided to open it.

"Come in" a girl replied

He opened the door to see a red headed girl who waved to him. He smiled "Sorry, I was just wondering what room this was" he answered

She smiled "It's Room 1313, you must be Sora right?"

Nodding and closing the door behind him "That's right, but I thought there was no such thing as Room 1313?"

Giggling she answered again "Actually, Room 1313, is supposed to be 8 you have to count down from the rooms between 1312 and 1314." she explained

"Um what?"

"1313 adding those numbers together is 8 right?" she asked and seeing him nod she continued "If you start from the rooms 1312 and 1314, 7+8+924. 24 Rooms away."

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get it, but why was it arranged that way?"

She shrugged "Beats me, I don't really remember"

"She doesn't seem crazy to me" Sora thought to himself and asked "Oh, by the way, how did you know I was coming to the right direction? I mean, wouldn't visitors be confused to find you?"

She grinned "Roxas told me"

He went silent for a moment "Who?"

"Roxas, your Nobody" she answered again

"…………..Okay…..maybe she is crazy" he thought changing his mind


	2. The Visits

_Got 2 Believe_

Kairi giggle at his reaction "You probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

Giving her a weird look he responded "Who told you that? Roxas again?"

She shook her head "Nope. Just a feeling"

………………………..

When it was time for everyone to leave, Sora met up with his friends in the lobby. "So how did you guys go with your new friends?" he laughed

Hayner sighed "Don't remind me"

_Flashback_

"_Hello? Is there anybody there?" he asked knocking on the door_

"_Of course there is"_

_He opened the door and heard a click sound and a flash and shouted "AH! WHERE DID THE LIGHT COME FROM? I'M BLIND!!"_

_The boy got out of the bed and laughed "You're a weird kid like I am"_

_End of Flashback_

As Hayner was telling the story, everyone couldn't help but laugh. He glared at them "It wasn't funny! Dude, I thought he was a paparazzi! Him and his …..camera" he exclaimed

Rikku giggled "Yuffie and I are like twins! We have so much in common!"

"So does this mean we can leave you here while the rest of us leave?" Riku joked making everyone laugh again.

Tifa sighed "At least you don't have it like me. This Aerith……she's too happy…..too nice….it gives me a headache"

_Flashback_

"_So what do you want to do?" she asked_

_Aerith shrugged "Um……I don't know, you can decide I guess…"_

_She sighed and picked up the cards "Do you want to play cards?"_

_She nodded_

_After a while, she asked "Now what should we do?"_

"_I don't really know either" she said softly_

_If she could, she would bang her head against the wall "This is going to be a long long long project"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, wait until I teach her how to speak up" she muttered

Olette ran down the hallway towards the gang. She took deep breaths and calmed down "At least I found you guys" she announced

"What happened to you?" Hayner asked giving her a suspicious look

Sitting down on one of the lobby chairs "Remember Selphie? The one with hyperactivity problems? I didn't even take one step in her room, and already, she was bouncing off the walls! Literally!" she exclaimed

_Flashback_

"_Hi Selphie! I'm Olet-" Olette began and suddenly saw something whizzing by her. It happened again. Again. And again._

"_Hi!" the voice announced zooming by her "Olette!" as she zoomed back, and appeared in front of her._

"_Oh….my" she said becoming speechless_

_End of Flashback_

"I guess this will be a long project" they all sighed


	3. The Visits pt 2

_Got 2 Believe_

"Boy, I can't wait until summer is over" Hayner muttered.

Olette looked at everyone's reactions and tried to cheer them up "I don't think this project it "that" bad. It's only the beginning". She glanced at Cloud "So, how was Yuna?".

Hearing him sigh, he answered "Yuna is a pretty nice girl. Though, I didn't talk to her much."

"Better not fall for her because her boyfriend might come back to haunt you!" Hayner joked but was suddenly given death glares by everyone. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"What was that loud crash and noise I've been hearing upstairs?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

Everyone began to turn to Rikku. She blushed and laughed "Um, well Yuffie and I were kinda playing darts and we were throwing objects at each other…"

"And before you knew it, the room was destroyed" Riku finished and glanced at Rikku "Right?" as she nodded. She pointed at him "Your turn!"

"My turn?" he asked

"Yes, you haven't said anything yet"

"Fine" he paused "This girl Paine has some serious issues mainly from experiences from before in the past. That's all"

It was quiet between them, and no one could figure out what else to say. Riku then muttered "Okay, Sora has to say his next"

"Um" Sora began trying to think of what to say "I didn't see her yet, I couldn't find her room." he lied "Hey, I really didn't find her room until a while there" he thought.

"That's too bad" Olette said.

"Yeah"

……………….

Walking down the hallway downstairs, they noticed someone coming out of the room sighing. Sora wondered who it was until he realized it "Squall! It's been a long time!" he exclaimed.

Squall turned to their direction surprised. "Sora? I knew you were weird, but I never thought you would end up here".

"Wish he was" Riku muttered.

"We were just here for a school summer project" he explained as he looked at the door. He looked at Squall at the same time pointing at the door "Who were you seeing?" he asked.

He didn't answer at first and began to walk down the hallway. Knowing that something was up, he followed him "Who were you seeing?" he asked again.

This time, Squall stopped and answered slowly. "I was visiting…Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" Sora asked wondering who she was "Rinoa…..Rinoa…" he tried to remember. "Dark hair…..likes Squall….blue dress?…….girl…..wait!" he realized "Why is Rinoa here?!"


	4. The new friend

_Got 2 Believe_

"Hello? Squaaallll? You there??" Sora continued asking as he waved a hand in front of his face.

Squall kept quiet until he finally sighed. "I don't know. She won't say anything." he admitted. "All I know is that she's staying here until she talks, and we figure out what's going on."

"Can we see her?" Sora asked excitedly.

Giving him a weird look, he nodded and opened the door again to enter the room. "Rinoa, you have company."

The dark haired girl quietly glanced up at the group that was coming in. She smiled politely and nodded, still saying nothing.

"Do you remember Sora?" Squall asked pointing to the short brunette boy beside him. Rinoa tilted her head to the side in confusion and shook her head no.

"Good. You don't want to remember him." Riku added making everyone laugh. Rinoa continued to smile, but no sound came out of her.

While everyone sat around in the room just talking to each other, Rinoa began to think to herself. "Where have I seen this boy before?" she thought looking at Sora who was laughing along with his friends. She looked another way at Squall wondering the same thing. "And…. why is he being so nice to me…. do I know him?"

She closed her eyes trying to think. "Think… where have I seen him before?"

_Sora…….Sora………key……key blade………wait. That's it……Sora wields a key blade… and….. was always there to help everyone……_

Her eyes quickly opened as she heard him say. "I guess, we should be leaving, Rinoa looks tired."

He walked up to her bedside and grinned. "I'm sure we'll be good friends." as he held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and slowly took out her own and shook it. "So…ra.." she responded quietly.

Everyone glanced over at Rinoa in disbelief. "Did…she just say something?" Olette asked nervously hoping she heard right. Sora's reaction was also tense as he stood frozen solid next to Rinoa not believing she said his name.

"So..ra….Sora…Sora…" Rinoa announced again smiling in return.

…………………….

Afterwards

"Geez Sora, what did you do?" Hayner questioned him as they were leaving out of the building. "Do you have some kind of magical powers or something?"

"Well, he does have a key blade!" Rikku grinned.

Olette nodded "Yes, but so does Riku."

Sora laughed nervously trying to act casual. "Haha, I really don't know."

…………………….

At School - Project Meeting

"Students, now that you had a first impression on your patients that you are currently visiting and no, you can't switch partners, you are each given another sheet of paper that has the history about the patient." the teacher strictly announced walking up and down the aisles of every desk.

Hayner took the paper but didn't' read it. "C'mon, we do we have to read about it, can't they just tell us?"

"Hayner, some of the patients have traumatic pasts, it's not like they can talk about it like it was nothing. Some of them don't even know what's wrong with them." Olette explained.

"Kind of like with Rinoa." Sora reminded them as he took his paper and began reading it. "Okay, more about this red head." he noted in his mind. Before he could begin reading it, Hayner took it out of his hands and read it.

"Hayner! Give that back!" Sora glared.

"Don't mind if I do, your person is creepy." he replied nervously and turned back to his own work.

"Finally." as he looked through it. "Let see, Kairi's history. Her problem all came from a séance with her family and friends. So… the doctors think, a spirit is possessing her? Scary…"

"Pretty scary huh?" Hayner asked him again seeing that Sora was done reading it. He nodded. "What about yours?"

"Um…. it's complicated."

………………….

Hayner and Pence

"Okay Pints, let's talk about… I don't know… whatever." The blond boy announced as he walked in the room. Once again, another flash was taken.

"Um… it's Pence." the dark haired boy reminded him as he took a picture of Hayner.

Hayner gave him a weird look. "Okay, what's with the pictures every time I come over?!"

"Well you see…" his patient began as he was looking over all his pictures at a table, " I kind of have this memory problem, or so my doctors say. I can't remember a thing if I don't have the picture."

"So, everyday, you take pictures of almost anything?"

"Everything." Pence grinned as he showed a few pictures of the days before.

"Man, that's a lot of film." Hayner noted. "I gotta remember that." as he took a notepad out. "Reminder: Give film to Pence as a Christmas present." and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Well, that's one present down."

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."


	5. The Day to Run Around

_**Got 2 Believe**_

"Kairi?" Sora asked as he peeked inside the room. "Are you in here?"

He heard a small laugh coming from study table. Checking to see who it was, it was Kairi. "Wow, you're not in your bed!" he exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing?" she joked as she continued drawing with her pencil. "Not all patients are required to stay in bed forever."

He thought about it for a moment and sighed. "That would seem kinda boring."

"Yep. Either way, so how are you?"

Sora walked over beside her and sat down on a chair next to her. "Fine I guess." as he put his head down on the table. "I'm feeling tired though."

Kairi smiled to herself. "That's just like you."

He nodded as he closed his eyes to think. "Hm, she's just like a regular girl. What was her problem again?"

She glanced at the sleepy head next to her. "So how's Roxas?"

Opening his eyes, he suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. **That's her problem**." Trying to think of a good answer, it took him a while until he finally responded. "Um… fine?"

"I had a feeling you would say something like that too." she smiled. She stood up from her chair and grabbed the sketchbook that she was working on and threw it in a drawer that was beside her bed. "So, where are we going?"

"What?" he asked giving her a surprised look.

"Well it says here, on today's schedule, that we are supposed to go somewhere for a visit. Like a park, or a museum. Something like that." as she pointed to the paper that was put on a clipboard. "Haven't you been listening to your teachers?"

"Now that you mention it…"

…………………………

Art Museum

"Wow! Sora, look!" Kairi began to point. "There's so many different works of art, don't you think so?" looking over to him.

"Yeah, there are a lot. I'm guessing art is your favorite subject?" as he gazed at a few scenery sketches along with her.

"Well…" and paused for a moment. "Now that you brought that up, I wasn't much of an artist when I was little. I started liking art when I started coming to this "mental asylum" I guess there were a lot of things in life I never noticed before. I felt… different."

He studied her expression at the moment. "Woah… she just went emotional there." he thought.

She suddenly smiled and turned to him. "I'm probably making you feel nervous with me talking about nonsense." as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go somewhere else!"

Letting himself get dragged by the redhead he shook his head. "Not really." he wanted to say.

…………………..

"Hey Olette!" Hayner waved as he and Pence walked into the park entrance. Noticing she wasn't alone, he become even more surprised to see she was holding a leash. "Um… is your pet-er I mean patient vicious?"

"Huh?" giving him a weird look as she glanced at what she was holding. "Oh! This? Well… Selphie is a pretty active person for her age. So in a large park like this… it's hard to keep track of her. Besides, she seems to like it!" she grinned.

"Girls are scary…" both Hayner and Pence muttered to themselves. Breaking the silence, Pence grabbed his camera and aimed it at Olette. "Smile please." as Olette did the order and a flash was taken.

"Hey! You never waited for me when you wanted to take a picture! You always took it without warning!" Hayner glared.

"Hahaha." Pence and Olette nervously laughed.

…………………….

"Where do you usually hang out?" Riku began to ask his dark gloomy patient.

She didn't answer at first. "Here and there." she simply replied.

"You know…" he tried to start. "How should I say this. There are times when you feel like darkness is consuming you. Sometimes it feels better to be left in the dark, but that's not what you really want to be in right? Are you truly happy being in where you are now?…. An easy way to remember this is that whenever there is darkness,…. no matter how dark or scary it is, ….you will always find light."

He heard a sigh from her as she spoke up. "You…… understand me well…"

"Not really." as he shook his head. He turned to look at her. "I've been there before."

"PPPPAAAAAAAAAIIINNNNNNEEE!" A cheery voice announced out of nowhere as two girls were running towards their direction.

"Oh no. That voice." he heard her mutter as she put a hand on her forehead.

"It's your favorite person! Rikku!" the blond girl yelled as she glomped her friend. She looked at the silver haired boy and grinned. "Hi nice to meet you Riku, I'm Rikku!"

He sweat dropped. "We've already met Rikku. You're not the mental patient remember? Yuffie is." as he turned to the dark haired ninja.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like we were switched." she laughed.

"Rikku?" another voice questioned as everyone turned to see a girl with their friend Cloud. "Is that you?"

"It sure is!" the blond continued. "Bright and cheery!"

The three girls looked at each other and suddenly came in a group hug. "It's been so long!" they declared.

Riku and Cloud stared at the "reunion" and kept quiet. "Should we just leave them here?" Cloud suggested.

"Yeah, they seem to know each other." Riku agreed as they began to walk away only to be pulled back.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuffie glared as the guys sighed.

…………………………

"This place is Sunset Hill?" Kairi asked Sora as they finally got off the train and reached their destination.

He nodded. "Pretty nice place, don't you think so?"

"It is." she admitted. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go look around!"

"Again?! Can't we eat something first?" he complained as she slowly stopped running.

"I guess, we could eat. I forgot that I was hungry."

…………………………

"Why do we have to walk around with them? What are we? Their bodyguards?" Riku asked as he continued his speech of why they were forced to follow Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, while Cloud and Yuffie could only nod as he talked.

………………………….

"This flower is so pretty!" Aerith grinned as she and Tifa sat down in a flower garden they randomly decided to visit in.

Tifa could do nothing but roll her eyes, feeling annoyed. "Oh yes, it is. It's the same flower you've been staring at for the past hour if you haven't noticed."

"Ah!" Aerith gasped. "Now that I remembered! Think about all the flowers that I still want to look at!"

"Someone……get…me…..out..of..here….." she silently repeated to herself over and over and glared at the flowers that they almost were about to wilt.

……………………………….

While walking around the streets, Kairi noticed something that interested her. "A fountain?" she asked herself as she walked towards it. "It looks so much like a mirror, but it's only water." gazing at her reflection and almost frightened herself when a different reflection appeared to her in a second. "Who… was that?" she wanted to know.

"That fountain is pretty mysterious, huh?" Sora asked as he appeared behind her so suddenly that she almost fell in the water.

"Roxas! Don't scare me!"

"Roxas?" Sora wondered as he grabbed her hand. "Here Kairi, I didn't mean to scare you. Oh, and it's Sora by the way."

"Thank you." she whispered and looked at him. "Didn't I say Sora?"

He shook his head. "No, you called me Roxas."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do, since I'm all wet." she sighed looking at herself drenched with water.

"What?" he wanted to know.

Smiling evilly to herself. "I can push you in!" she exclaimed as she pushed Sora into the fountain's water.

"Kairi!" he glared and smiled. "That was a good one."

"I know." as she helped him out of the water. Thanks to Sora's clumsiness, he tripped, falling on top of Kairi.

"OOOOOHHHH LLOOOOOOOOKKKK!" a familiar voice cried out. "Sora's putting the moves on Kairi!" Hayner teased making the two stand up from their position with their faces red.

"Hayner! Leave them alone!" Olette glared as she dragged him away.

"C'mon Olette! Can't I use Pence's camera and take a photo of those two?" he whined, as the group walked farther and farther away.

"Um….let's go somewhere else." Kairi mumbled as she grabbed his hand. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

…………………….

Later on, once everyone was returning back to the building….

"Okay Selphie, remember this. No sugar before you go to bed alright?" Olette ordered.

"Yep!" Selphie grinned until Olette left the room. She took something from under her pillow. "But she never said sugar packets!"

………………….

"Pence, keep that camera safe. You can always use it for blackmail." Hayner advised him as he nodded.

"I'll remember that!"

…………………..

"Rikku! I'm the patient that lives here, not you!" Yuffie laughed as the blond was already in pajamas.

"Aw, can't we just call it a sleepover?"

………………………

"Well, see you next time Aerith." Tifa waved.

She smiled. "Good night Tifa!"

Turning around to face Aerith, she gave her a small smile. "Yeah, same to you. Don't let the bed bugs bite." and closed the door, leaving her shocked.

"There are bed bugs?!"

……………………..

"Thanks for showing me around Roxas." Kairi smiled as the two reached her assigned room. "It was fun being somewhere besides a plain room with nothing to do.

"Your welcome, I had a good time too. Oh, and by the way, it's Sora." he reminded her.

"Eh? I thought I called you Sora." Kairi asked him wondering what she really said. "I guess I confuse you two because you guys look alike. It was fun when the four of us were hanging out."

"Wait… the four of us?"

"Yeah. There's you, me, Namine, and Roxas." as she used her fingers to show him how many.

"Never mind." he sighed tiredly. "I better go before something weird happens" he repeated to himself.

"Sora?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I love you." she managed to say without hesitation. "I loved you for a long time and I wanted to let you know that."

"I knew something weird was going to happen." he thought to himself. "Look…Kairi…" as he tried to explain it in a good way. "Have you ever thought that you're only falling in love with me because you think I'm Roxas?"


	6. The Things at the Beach

_**Got 2 Believe**_

The redhead tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Um…" as he kept thinking of what else to say to a person like her. "I mean…this is too hard." mumbling softly while glaring at the floor to give him an idea.

He twitched for a moment when he felt her touch his hand gently. Gazing at her nervously, she just smiled and gave him a blank expression. "Do you not like me?"

"N-No! I do l-like you Kairi!" Sora quickly stuttered, "It's just that I think you're taking things a little overboard, I mean, you don't know me that well and-"

Kairi giggled at his reaction as he calmed down. "I know you can be lazy sometimes, you care for your friends a lot, you don't like being in fights unless if they are your enemy." she began to point out interrupting him. "You used to live on Destiny Islands, and I know your favorite treat is Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Man… she's good…" he thought in amazement and quickly shook his head. "This shouldn't be the time to be amazed about this!"

"And here I was coming to get you Sora, but it seems that you have a love confessing scene to finish up." Riku added, startling the two.

"U-Uh Riku! What are you doing here?!" Sora asked changing the subject.

The silver haired boy gazed outside. "It's getting dark, which means, no visitors after dark remember? Or were you too caught up with Kairi here?" only to receive a glared from his friend. Shrugging it off, he walked past him. "I guess I could leave you here."

"I'm coming!" Sora yelled after him as he waved good-bye to Kairi who couldn't help but smile back before entering her room. "That weirdo."

…………………………

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Rikku and Sora happily exclaimed in unison as class ended.

"With our friends." Olette reminded them, ruining the moment as they all went gloomy. "What's so bad about it?"

"It means we have to watch over them…" Rikku sadly answered.

"Cheer up! There's always a good side to the problem!" The brunette girl continued as she grinned. "Rikku, you'll be able to see Yuna and Paine and hang out with them."

The blond suddenly sprang up. "That's right!" she agreed. "Yuffie can come with us, and you can bring Selphie so she won't be lonely."

"Great, I have a problem, what am I going to do with Kairi?" Sora muttered to himself.

Olette glanced at Sora. "You can bring Kairi with us, we're probably going to hang out together to get to know more about each other."

"Never mind, problem solved." Sora thought as a smile went on his face."

"Hm…" Hayner thought. "I have to hang out with Pence…so that means girls….in swimsuits…plus camera…"

"Alright! We'll meet tomorrow!" Rikku interrupted as the gang all agreed.

…………………

At the Beach

"Tifa - chan! Look! Seashells!" Aerith exclaimed showing her what she had found along the seashore.

Tifa, who was sitting under the shade reading a magazine, glanced at her. "Oh…" she began to answer tiredly. "It's…shiny."

"I know! Isn't it pretty!" she grinned, showing her some more. "Do you want to come look for some too?"

The dark haired girl sighed, she had to admit it, she was pretty bored. "Fine, but only today and don't mention this to anyone." as she followed after her cheery friend. "Oh and Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"Minus the chan on Tifa."

"Hayner! Don't be such a pervert!" a familiar voice angrily yelled at him as people began to gaze over at the scene.

"Me?" he asked trying to look innocent. "Who's holding the camera here?" as he pointed at Pence.

Olette glared at him. "Oh please! You told him to!"

"Hm, seems like everyone is active these days." Riku commented as he calmly sat down, avoiding being in anyone's attention.

"Yeah." Cloud merely mumbled as he glanced at the others and at his phone to see the time. "We still have the whole day."

…………

"Sora! Let's go over here!" Kairi grinned dragging him across the whole island.

"Wait! We shouldn't go to far!" he protested as he noticed himself disappearing farther away from his friends. "We could get lost!" he tried to add in order to change her mind.

"Don't worry!"

"I'm afraid I'm already worried."

"I used to live on Destiny Islands too, you know!" with a smiling expression as she glanced back and forth a few times while they were walking around.

"You… used to live here too?" Sora questioned with a confused look this time. "You used to live here on Destiny Islands?"

She didn't respond to him as she continued going where she had planned. Noticing that she went silent and loosened her grip on his hand, it made him worried. "K-Kai-"

"We're here!" she interrupted as the two looked at the place. It looked like a wall at first, but with plants around a few areas. She lifted behind a few plants and showed him a small opening into the wall that was big enough for the two.

They both walked inside the cave until they got to the end of it. Sora nervously looked around only to see a dead end and a wall with a drawing on it. "What is… this place?"

"Where we used to hang out…" Kairi explained as her eyes slightly changed expression. "Roxas."

"Woah! What's with that expression!" Sora almost said aloud but kept it in his head. "U-Uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot Roxas…" she announced as she turned to him giving him a blank expression. "That would make me very…sad…"

"N-Namine?" Sora guessed already going through this kind of experience. "Kairi mentioned her name before, so I hope this works."

Before she could respond her eyes went back to normal bringing back the Kairi he knew. "Sora! You alright?" she asked and looked around. "And… where are we?"

"Sora is putting the moves on Kairi again!" the blond boy interrupted as he turned around. "I found them you guys!"

"Hayner…" Sora sighed as he stood up along with Kairi as they followed their friend back outside where everyone was.

"Where were you guys?" Olette glared then her expression softened. "Don't get me worried like that."

"Geez, who would've known that Olette was such a mother." Hayner added only receiving a hit on the head from her.

"Sorry, we got lost, it's a long story." Sora nervously grinned trying to pretend like nothing happened between. Looking over to Kairi who was busy talking to the others, he couldn't help but wonder. "She has a long story too…"

"C'mon Sora!" his friends waved as they began to leave.

Riku rolled his eyes as he followed after the others. "I say we leave him here."


	7. The Seven Wonders

_**Got 2 Believe**_

"Letsee, what's your favorite food? Hm… Sea Salt Ice Cream! no…Pocky is good too…." Sora mumbled writing the answer on the paper that was stuck to his clipboard, continuing to the next question. "Where did you used to live, or if you haven't moved, where do you live now? What is this? 20 questions?"

Hearing giggles from someone beside him, he didn't bother looking at her since he was used to her laughing at everything he did. "This isn't helping Kairi." as he answered another question. "I'll just put you as one of the people on my annoying list for today."

"Oh Sora! Don't be an idiot!" Kairi laughed again slightly giving him a nudge. "You were supposed to be the one to ask me the questions, not answer them yourself!"

"Okay, I admit! I was bored, we always do the same questions everyday with the same answers, I thought it would be interesting if we just leave it to me." he muttered as he gave up answering the rest and handed the paper to Kairi and rested his head on the table pretending to fall asleep.

"C'mon! Let's just finish the rest of the questions. Please?" the redhead repeated again and again until Sora sighed and took the clipboard to read the rest.

"Okay, on the "where do you live?" question, didn't you say that you were living here on Destiny Islands?" he asked turning to her only to receive a blank look and became worried. "I hope she's not someone else again.." he prayed.

"Um…." trying to find the right answer. "You could say I lived here. My family liked going back and forth to Destiny Islands and Twilight Town a lot, so we ended up with two houses." as she smiled. "It was hard to make up our minds."

"Man, your family must be rich or something." he commented as he glanced at the paper again. "Alright, do you have any brothers or sisters? I don't think you have any right? You never talked about them…." but just as he was going to write that down, he was kindly interrupted.

"Well….um…. not exactly. I used to have a twin sister." Kairi shyly answered as a tint of red came to her face. "It's hard to explain…"

He stopped writing as his expression went to worry and checked to see if she was crying, but she wasn't. "Could you tell me what happened? I mean…if you can talk about it…"

She shook her head. "I don't mind talking about it, but it's a mystery in a way. The only people that knew about my sister were my family and all doctors and nurses. You would be the first to hear it."

"Is it really…that bad?"

"No. It's more like a mystery. I don't know so much about it, since no one would tell me anything. All I remember is that I had a twin sister and I think she was in an accident and disappeared. Or in other words, is dead." she quietly said to him as her eyes went gloomy talking about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am." the brunette boy added knowing that there wasn't much you could do when someone you know is dead. "But I'm not sure I get the mystery part. I mean I'm kinda dense."

Kairi sighed and stood up from her chair and stood next to the window gazing outside at the sunny weather. "It's a mystery of why they sent me here. People have been saying that since her death, I would often act weird or do things I would never do. It's like they are saying……I'm a completely different…" as her eyes changed and looked at Sora. "Person…" she finished with a slight smile.

Sora stood frozen still watching her, but had a feeling that she wasn't Kairi again which was making him nervous.

"Problem?" she asked.

He looked away and looked back at her. "Uh… yeah, where's Kairi?" as his question almost made her fall down anime style.

"I am Kairi you idiot!" the redhead practically exclaimed glaring at the sight that this boy was utterly dense.

He smirked as he walked closer to her. "Well, you can say that you're Kairi, by the looks, but you seem to be a completely different person and same goes for your personality." he pointed out.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "So you aren't that dense. You really did know what was going on Roxas."

"What's with the Roxas thing?" he asked getting annoyed about the fact that this Roxas name is someone he doesn't seem to know about.

Poking him, she glared at him. "Stop joking around Roxas, it's not funny. I had enough of your jokes."

"B-But I really wasn't joking…." he laughed nervously hoping that she wasn't going to kill him because of the look in her eyes.

"Knock! Knock!" a voice interrupted as Kairi's eyes went back to normal and Sora looked at the door.

"Who's there?" he shot back as he stood beside the door.

"Canoe!" yelled the camera boy.

Sora found this amusing and laughed slightly. "Canoe who?"

"Hayner wants to come and break this door down if you don't open it!"

He shrugged and opened the door to see Hayner and Pence. "Oh come on, Hayner doesn't even have to do anything with a canoe. What was with that joke?" as the two walked in.

"Sorry, Hayner was being impatient and wouldn't let me finish the knock knock joke." Pence grinned as Hayner rolled his eyes.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Kairi interrupted knowing that the guys didn't come here just to hang out.

Pence took the papers out of Hayner's hands and gave each one to Sora and Kairi. "They are field trip forms we are supposed to give to our parents to sign. It's a day at Sunset Hill." as he gave the paper to Kairi who gave him a worried look, he nodded. "Don't worry Kairi, the office already spoke with your parents and they say it's ok."

Relief fell over her as she did her usual smile. "Thank goodness. Although, it's been awhile since I've seen them. Even though, I can't see them."

"Of course you can!" the blond interrupted, "You can see me right?" as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"I don't think that's exactly what she meant Hayner."

---------------------------

Sunset Hill - The Next Day

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" Olette exclaimed as she followed the others to walk around the area. Almost bumping into Pence and Hayner going down the stairs after getting off the train station, she stopped and looked back. "What are you two doing?"

Pence took slow steps walking down, as Hayner kept count. "We heard that one of the Seven Wonders had to do with these stairs, the steps are a different count when you walk up, and when you walk down!" as he jumped on the last step.

Hayner gave Pence a high five. "But I guess Seifer's gang was just counting wrong, there is nothing wrong with these stairs." Hayner finished.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a scream interrupted, which was obvious to hear. Everyone turned to look at the blond teen as she pointed at a brown sack that was moving and jumping around in front of her. "I-I-IT'S A G-G-HOST!" Rikku exclaimed running to Yuna and Paine as they took her action by surprise.

Cloud who caught the sack opened it and sighed. "Rikku, there's only a dog in here." as everyone began laughing at her.

Riku shook his head as he took out his clipboard and turned to the others. "We're supposed to find the Seven Wonders around here." he explained to the others as they gathered around him to glance at the map.

"Actually six now." Pence interrupted. "Hayner and I checked the steps near the train station, there's nothing wrong with them."

"Good job, so all we have to do is split up to find the rest." Yuna smiled as everyone divided themselves into six groups. The groups went like this:

Team Rikku

- Riku and Rikku

Team Sorkai

- Sora and Kairi

Team Cloudaifa

- Cloud, Tifa, and Paine

Team Selfaerith

- Yuffie, Aerith, Yuna, and Selphie

Team Hayoletnce

- Hayner, Olette, and Pence

------------------

"Um, no offense Riku." Hayner added as he noticed their groups were all set up. "What's with the weird team names?"

"Blondie here thought that it would be better if our team names were all of our names put together." he explained referring to Rikku as "Blondie."

Sora counted up the groups. "Hey, we have to look for the rest of the six wonders, but we have five groups."

"Riku wanted all us to all go together to look for the last wonder." Kairi stated as she pointed out a copy of the map they all had. "It's at a White Mansion."

Once all the groups split up to find the rest…

---------------------

"Rikku, could you quit clinging on to me like that." the silver haired teen muttered, getting annoyed that she was acting weird.

The blond quickly let go. "O-Of course!" she simply gave up and looked around every few seconds. "I hope there aren't any of those ghost things… not that I was scared or anything!"

Riku almost laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid."

She glared at him and looked away. "Boys…"

------------------------

"Hey, Pence! Take a picture of the clock tower!" Olette exclaimed as she and the dark haired boy were running around taking pictures of all the scenery around them.

"You guys! We didn't come here for sight seeing!" Hayner sweat dropped almost slapping himself for their stupidity of why they came here.

-----------------------

"ACK! Selphie! Yuffie! Please be careful!" Aerith shouted following after them and worriedly watched them on top of the clock tower.

Yuna smiled amused at the moment. "I'm sure they will be alright Aerith, nothing like a challenge that doesn't keep them-" listening to a familiar voice that was passing by. "up." she finished as she quickly turned to the direction she head the voice from. "Wakka?"

The teen that was holding a blitz ball stopped as he heard his name being called. He turned to Yuna and was surprised, but was becoming even more worried since he was with someone else. "Uh…hey Yuna!" he greeted trying to walk away slowly.

Gazing at the person beside Wakka, she gasped. "Tidus?!"

The blond glanced at her and smiled. "Hello, you must be Wakka's friend." leaving her confused with his response to her.

"T-Tidus? Don't you know me?" Yuna asked wondering what was going on. Before he could reply, Wakka pulled him away into a different direction.

"W-Wait!" she cried out running after them. "Stop!" as she stood in front of them. "Why are you guys running away?"

Wakka sighed. "Y'know. Man, this ain't easy to explain. He doesn't remember ya." and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Seeing that she wasn't going to do anything, he and Tidus walked past her leaving her shocked and confused.

-------------------------

Cloud, Tifa, and Paine were finished with finding one of the Seven Wonders and continued walking in silence to meet the others.

------------------------

"Hey! Sora! Kairi!" the two turned behind them to see the threesome Olette, Pence, and Hayner running towards them.

Olette greeted Kairi as she smiled. "We finished, did you?"

Kairi nodded pulling out the map. "Yep, we found one of the Seven Wonders, we were just going to go back to meet the others."

"Hm, do you think the others found what they were supposed to look for?" camera boy asked out of nowhere.

"Doubt it. I know that Riku probably found one without Rikku's help, Cloud, Tifa, and Paine all found one together and are probably walking in utter silence, and I bet Selphie and Yuffie are running around while Aerith is worrying her head off while Yuna is calming her down." Hayner answered sputtering a large speech.

"Wow, you sure know everyone well don't you?" Olette commented surprised that Hayner was smart for once.

Sora smiled to himself. "That's just like Hayner and Olette." a voice interrupted into his mind almost making Sora think he was hallucinating and glanced to see if anyone was near him. "That's just like Hayner, don't you think so Namine?"

It became silent as everyone turned to him, even Sora was scaring himself. "Did I just say that out loud?" he thought.

Hayner grinned and kept nudging Sora. "I see, you call Kairi, "Namine" is that her nickname you like to call her?"

"W-Wah…I didn't say it!" he protested but took that back. "Well I mean, I did say it! but I didn't say it!"

"Whatever!"

Sora sighed as he looked at Kairi. "But, this time, I really didn't say that. Someone…else did…"


	8. The Halloween Season

_**Got 2 Believe**_

"Oh, wow." Sora muttered as everyone gathered around in front of the gate of the White Mansion. "Big huge house that looks dangerous. Lovely."

"Actually." commented one of their friends. "The White Mansion isn't dangerous. There used to be rumors that you would see a girl standing at the second floor of…" and pointed to the window on the second floor. "That window."

Silence replaced what words they were about to say. They had to admit, when learning about mysterious yet freaky places, their curiosity just wanted to know more about it. "How do you know about all this Olette?" Kairi asked aloud.

"Ooh! Oh! Oh! I know!" Rikku squealed. "That's because Olette is super smart!" and rested her hands on her hips in triumph.

Hayner whispered over to Pence. "More like a nerd is the term we're looking for-" but suddenly got whacked across the face by Yuffie.

"Just be glad I didn't use my ninja stars against you." she smiled sweetly, enough to freak him out.

Kairi kept quiet as she started hearing things. At first, she just thought it was the others, but it was only one voice, and an unfamiliar one also. "Look up." it seemed to tell her, as she gazed up at the window to really see someone at the window. "Namine." she thought to herself as she smiled in return and waved at her.

Yuna tapped Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi, who are you waving to?"

But before, the red head could explain anything, they heard a moan coming from their friends. "Aw, there's a lock on this door, we can't come in." Hayner complained and paced back and forth to think.

First they tried picking the lock, then Yuffie began to throw pretty much all her weapons at the lock, that didn't work. Selphie's idea of giving a lock sugar, was really crazy but they tried it anyways.

"You have to give the lock some time! When it comes to sugar, it will be very hesitant." Selphie scolded the others as she stared at the lock on the gate.

"My goodness Selphie! The lock isn't an animal! It's not even alive!" Tifa cried out and began kicking the lock.

"Look, let's just call it clear that this gate won't open at all." Riku mumbled and glanced up at the window. "Besides, I'm sure that rumor about the girl, was probably just the curtains." as they all sighed and nodded at the idea.

---------------

"Hey, you know, Halloween is coming up." Olette reminded the gang as she flipped the page of the calendar to the month of October. "We should have a party."

"We should go trick or treating too!" Selphie and Rikku exclaimed and slapped high fives at the idea.

"Uh, you're kidding right?" Tifa asked with wide eyes thinking of the horror of all the silly dress ups.

"Oh come on, it only happens once a year. We should celebrate it."

Yuffie grinned. "That's right! You heard Yuna!" as she threw a fist in the air.

This only made the dark haired girl cover her ears. "Yes, I'm aware of that! I've heard it the first time, and I don't need to be reminded again!"

----------------

Halloween Night

"I… don't believe I'm actually doing this." Tifa muttered irritably. "I'm here on Halloween Night, with people with stupid dressed up costumes."

"I still say you should dress up." the weapon mistress announced, examining herself and getting her bag ready. "Look at me, I'm a ninja!" as the usual grinned appeared on her face. She turned her head to the side a few times to notice someone was missing. "Where's Aerith?"

"R-Right here." the timid teen whispered all dressed up as a princess pretty in pink.

"Aerith, you look pale, did you see a ghost or something?" Kairi muttered worriedly as she walked up to her.

"Uh…it's just that…." Aerith began to say and whispered something into Kairi's ear and blushed after finishing.

She nodded. "I see. So you can't get over your fears eh?" and turned to Tifa. "Tifa! Aerith is afraid of scary things!" and grinned as she got her friend's attention.

"What?!" as she quickly stood up, and making sure she heard right. "Listen, I'm not going to spend Halloween doing nothing! We're going to go to a Haunted House whether you like it or not!" she declared grabbing her partner's arm and ran out the door with a slam.

"Well, at least we know Tifa is going to do something." Yuna giggled and took out a small sphere. Throwing it into the air, instead of catching it, it lit up and suddenly, she was dressed into her costume.

"Wow, that was almost like magic! What is it called?" Selphie wanted to know.

"Oh this?" she asked forgetting that her friends have never seen her do that. "It's called a Songstress dressphere. It's ...um... a tradition to wear it on...things like this..."

"Wow Yuna, you're really dressed up. That outfit is so cool! Are you dressing up to be a singer of someone?" Olette stared in awe, feeling slight jealousy.

The other girls didn't seem to notice, but Kairi could see a small smile form on her friend's face. "You could say that, I'm the only one that can see her." Yuna mumbled quietly.

Just at that very same moment, the boys began to walk in, already dressed and ready. "Aw c'mon! Halloween isn't waiting for us!" Hayner pointed out and pointing at his wrist for an invisible watch.

"We know, we know." Paine answered simply, which surprised everyone, that she would suddenly start to talk.

Rikku eyed Cloud and Riku at their appearance. "Why aren't you guys dressed up?"

"That's easy, they didn't want to dress up!" the blond quickly answered impatiently, and motioned the time again.

"Eh?!" Olette gasped. "Haven't you ever heard of the legend in Twilight Town? The reason why we wear costumes on Halloween is to avoid being possessed by a Nobody!"

"Now what are you talking about? What myth? Where have you heard this? What's a Nobody?! Why are we here?" Hayner wanted to ask, but knowing Olette, it meant she was going to explain a lot more into the situation.

"If we dress up in costumes, they really can't tell if you're just a mere human, so in that way, they can't just start possessing you."

"It does seem to make sense, but I don't get what a Nobody is." Pence commented and glanced around nervously for any superstitions.

The brunette went silent for a moment. "I don't really know much about a Nobody either, but they say that everyone was born with a Nobody. They are more like spirits that watch us. But no one has ever seen their own Nobodies except for…."

"For?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know, but some people "could" probably see Nobodies."

Once again, silence took over, and all they could hear was the wind outside and everyone walking around Twilight Town. "We should probably leave now." Riku announced as he and the others followed along.

Yuna was the only one who paused as she gazed at the full moon. "I think I've found him Lenne."

Another mirage of her appeared, the only difference was their hair length. "I think you're right." Lenne agreed. "I think that Tidus, is the missing piece of our puzzle…"

"Yuna! Are you coming or not?" Kairi called out to her, interrupting her friend's deep thoughts.

She could do nothing but smile. "Yeah, I'm coming."


	9. The Mission

_**Got 2 Believe **_

"Y..R..P. In position." a static voice from the other line whispered on the walkie talkie. "It's show time girls."

----------

"How are we supposed to celebrate Halloween when it's not even us?" Paine stated to the point to Yuna and Rikku, while they were a few feet away from the others.

The brunette of the trio smiled warmly. "That's what our Nobodies are for."

"Eh? Don't forget." Rikku interrupted motioning the two to come closer as she pointed to a couple of people. "Yuffie." she whispered and pointed to a girl who was dusting her hands while a pink dressed girl fainted at the haunted house exit. "and Tifa are Nobody hunters. Are you sure this is safe?"

"As long as they aren't suspicious, we're safe."

Paine nodded but didn't let the subject go. "But that girl Olette seems to be suspicious. She already knows about the legend. Now that she's got everyone worked up about it, it's harder for us."

"Pfft, who cares? We all have a Nobody, it's just that majority of the community don't pay attention to it." the blond teen muttered rolling her eyes at the idea. "Besides, look at Kairi, she can see her Nobody." and glanced at Cloud only to start giggling. "Haha! Cloud's Nobody is that Stuffofrot?!"

"That's Sephiroth to you." he glared from a distance making Rikku stop. "You and your Nobodies never respect your elders these days." he sighed before disappearing.

"Hm, but I don't really get it at the same time." Rikku murmured. "Why is it that we have Nobody hunters in Twilight Town? I've never heard of anything like it in the other worlds."

"Actually, I was speaking with Rinoa earlier and she said that there are hunters everywhere now." Yuna sadly admitted. "Lately, these Nobodies have either joined the good side, or the bad side."

"What's their reason for rebelling?"

"Well. It's the feeling of being attached to someone, and knowing that you don't have a heart. Most of the Nobodies have tried to become their own personality."

It was quiet in the eerie wind. Paine looked around and checked the time. "I guess they haven't had much luck huh?"

-------------------

"Lenne, I think I'm getting nervous." Yuna thought inside her mind, as the similar mirage of her appeared at her side.

"Well, if you don't face Tidus, then our mission won't be accomplished." she other self answered back. "And…..I won't be able to pass on."

"That's right." the brunette noted quickly. "One of the reasons why Lenne is with me is because she needs to solve her situation before passing on to the next world."

"I…know for sure that…Shuyin isn't up there." Lenne continued as she gazed at the clouds and sky above them, but she was only talking to herself so Yuna didn't hear a word she said. "If there was a reincarnation of him, your Tidus might be the one we're looking for. I need to find Shuyin and…"

Before Lenne could bother finishing her sentence, they heard their loud friend beside them announce. "Hey Rinoa!" grinned the now hyper blond person as she gave her a quick hug. Noticing a small figure beside her, she stooped down and kneeled down at the younger girl. "Who's this?"

Rinoa looked at Rikku, then at the girl. "Her?" she asked and smiled simply replying. "This is Garnet, my Nobody. Isn't she cute?"

"Yep Yep! Super Uber K-A-W-A-I-I!"

"Rikku, don't start scaring Garnet half to death." Paine reminded, butting in between them.

"She's already dead."

"Fuu, don't be a phooey and say things like that!" blondie scolded Paine's Nobody.

She shrugged. "Who cares? I'm dead too."

"Now let's not get into any trouble."

------------------------

At that moment, the dark haired girl looked up as if waking up from a dream.

"Something wrong Tifa?" Yuffie questioned while eating sweets from the refreshment tables and playing darts with the pumpkins.

"I…just…" she tried to say but was loss for words for mere moments. "sensed Nobodies."

"Nobodies? Don't be silly." the ninja teen laughed throwing another shuriken at another pumpkin hitting it directly. "I mean, out of the whole school in this Halloween party, how are we gonna know where these Nobodies are?"

She glared at her partner in annoyance. "Yuffie, we're hunters, we were trained to sense their presence and their exact location."

"I know Tifa! I just wanted a little fun since it is a holiday you know?" as she jumped to retrieve all her weapons. "Hm…" she hummed noticing her kunai was chipped on the side. "I might need to ask my cousin TenTen to fix this."

"She can fix that later, we need to fix our own problem!"

--------------------

Yuna nervously walked around people as she was looking for a certain someone. "How am I going to tell who is who when we're all in costumes?" she wondered asking herself why she and her friends decided to do this on Halloween out of all the other days. "I just need to-" but found herself being tripped and coincidentally caught by someone instantly.

"Hey, you alright?" she heard the person ask her. By the sound of it, it was a boy her age. A bit of red appeared on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

He waved his hand slowly, shaking his head no. "No, I'm sorry, I was the person who tripped you in the first place." as he helped her stand up, leaving them with nothing else to say.

As they stood facing each other, they heard a slow song begin to play and people around them were swaying softly with the music. "I guess to apologize, would you dance with me?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Hesitating at first, she inhaled slowly and took his hand, as they both swayed with the music just like the others. Embarrassed to glance at him, she kept her gaze elsewhere.

"So what's your name?"

She almost jumped when he finally spoke after minutes of silence between them. "Uh…um…Lenne…" she half lied.

His quiet response made her nervous. "Lenne…" she heard him whisper. "That name sounds familiar in some way."

"What…is…your name?"

A small smile formed on his face. "Just call me Shuyin, that's who I'm dressed up as."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Shuyin?"

Nodding, he explained. "It's just a relative from a legend in our family. His name was Shuyin and he fell in love with a girl in a different family. He died with the feeling that he didn't save her and continuously, through our generations, tried to find her and tell her something."

She slowly let go of him, as her expression went gloomy. "That's so…sad…"

Taking her hands into his, he smiled gently. "I'm sure that one day, they will find each other."

---------------

Waiting in front of the White Mansion, Kairi stared at the lights that were glowing inside full of people she was guessing, were having a party. "This house, used to be full of life…" she whispered softly.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" the familiar brown haired boy appeared beside her with a look of confusion on his face. "You've been looking at this house lately…"

He waited for her to reply, but there was no response yet. "I remember…" she began. "There used to be a family of four that used to live here. They used to be so happy together, that is, until their mother died. Their father was a scientist, always talking about "Kingdom Hearts" and writing up things such as "Ansem Report number 7, 9, 11 etc." meaning he had no time for his daughters. One day he disappeared and never came back, one of the sisters died in an accident six days later."

"What happened to the other sister?"

This was the hard part for Kairi. "She's still alive, but what she did back then wasn't responsible…she held a séance in order to get her mother and sister back, but ended up causing trouble…"

Just when she was going to admit the story to Sora, ten kunais were thrown passed them hitting against the metal gate, falling to the ground.

"Sorry Sora! Sorry Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed jumping out of a random bush. "I thought you guys were intruders, Tifa and I were supposed to guard this area."

"Why would you want to guard a place like this?"

"You could say we sensed some kind of presence around here." Tifa answered coming out of her hiding spot. "Some kind of mission we can't discuss with you at the moment."

"That's alright, Sora and I were just leaving." the red head nervously laughed pushing him forward as they quickly walked away from them.

Tifa glanced at the White Mansion. "Y'know, they said that the secrets are held in there, but only a few people can enter in there, if they have a key to this lock." she pointed to the black lock in front of them. "Ever since that child held that séance, she locked this whole area locking every document ever written by that scientist so that no one would find them."

"Hm, what makes them so special?" Yuffie asked aloud trying to figure out why.

"It's because…it tells us everything about Nobodies that we, Nobody hunters need in order to make them from being a Nobody to a "nothing."


	10. The Idea of Disappearing

_**Got 2 Believe **_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sora came by yesterday. He's pretty funny as usual, being all dense and all. I wish you could meet him Namine. Haha, of course! You've already met him, he just doesn't know it. I guess I mean I wish you could both meet in person. Bring Roxas along with you okay? I'd love to see Sora's reaction to seeing his mirage. or should I say, Nobody._

_Well, one thing is worrying me Namine. There have been some Nobody Hunters around here, looking for well…Nobodies. I mean, I know there's a difference between a Nobody and a Somebody, but that doesn't mean we have to hunt Nobodies down for being so different. At least we're half one person in one. Which makes us whole. That's what matters. I wish that you didn't have to commit suicide years ago, everything is so_

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" a male voice interrupted as she heard him open the door to peek in.

Quickly shutting her diary, and locking it in a drawer, she turned to face him with a smile. "Of course Sora!" she faked." This isn't what you would call a right time to come though." But she didn't add that part.

He had a clipboard with papers in hand as he showed it to her. "Ready to fill these papers out again?"

She took the clipboard to examine the week's questions. "Talk to the patient…about their past? What kind of form is this? Don't they know what kind of patients live here?" as she looked up to see his face.

"Yeah, kinda crazy isn't it? I thought that this might be a bad idea, if you don't want to really talk about it…"

She held a hand up to stop him and shook her head. "No, it's fine."

----------------------

Hallow Bastion - Secret Room

**File Code 1313**

**File Code Searching**

**File Code Error**

"It said "File Code Error" how can that be?" Yuffie asked aloud as she and Tifa continuously checked the computer only to find errors. "We found Ansem's secret room and some of his reports! Why can't this file open? Are we missing something?"

Tifa didn't bother saying a word, she also didn't like the sound of this. "I always knew that those Nobodies would create something to stall us. I bet their Organization 13 is all behind this."

The ninja teen quickly glanced up at her friend. "Organization 13? This is the first time I've heard it."

Tifa once again sighed, closing her eyes to think. "Of course, that's because they recently developed the organization, shortly after Ansem disappeared. An organization of strong Nobodies. All our answers would be held in that White Mansion, but…"

"That lock just won't open." Yuffie finished.

She watched Tifa in her tired mood, and shut the computer off. "Since we couldn't find any answers today, I think you should take care of Denzel and Marlene. Doesn't Denzel have a fever by the way?"

"Ah, don't worry. Aerith has already taken that job for me today." she smiled weakly at her partner. "Besides, I should probably "return" you back to the asylum." as her expression changed to a mischievous grin.

"Shut up! I'm only there because that's part of my job being undercover." the ninja protested and folded her arms. "Anyways, you should go home too. I have a feeling Aerith might come down with a fever soon."

-------------- As Yuffie predicted

"I'm so sorry Aerith! I didn't realize you had a fever!" apologized the tiny girl who kept bowing down to her a couple of times.

The older girl with a slight tint of red on her face shook her head no. "Don't worry Marlene… it's just a fever…" she managed to mumbled before falling asleep instantly.

She looked at Aerith in horror and in worry. "Oh no! I killed Aerith!" she cried aloud only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Idiot…she's not dead…." she heard a boy mutter as he closed his eyes leaning on her.

"Ah! Denzel! You're supposed to be in bed!"

He slightly opened his eyes. "I am pretty much aware of that. I had to come down here to see what was all the commotion." as he stood up and faced her. "Besides, my fever is going down, so I should be fine."

"A-Are you sure….?" Marlene asked as her face went from worry to sad for such an odd reason.

Her reaction made him blush a little but he pushed that thought aside. "I'm fine." he muttered as he tried to act like Cloud. Of course… Cloud. He was always the person he looked up to. "He's a Somebody…" he mumbled again.

"Eh?" she asked but understood suddenly. Walking up beside him, she took his hand. He looked at her in surprise but she kept her gaze down at the floor. "No…matter what happens…I don't want you to disappear….I'll be right here….the whole time….."

"It's a fate of a Nobody Marlene." he answered simply.

Nobody. That word hit Marlene directly. She winced at the word. "Denzel you're not a Nobody! Don't that that label so seriously!"

He didn't like seeing Marlene's face all sad and upset, but he couldn't lie about the subject. "There is no proof."

At first he thought that she hit him on the chest but it turned out that she was pointing at something. "That" she muttered. "You have a heart. Your heart is beating and it's alive. Nobodies don't have hearts." and for once she looked straight at him in the eye. "Which means you're not a Nobody." as she suddenly smiled. "Don't worry about it."

He wanted to agree with her, but something within him said no. "I want to believe that."

"Then believe it."

He shook his head no. "We all thought that Nobodies could go further and be like Somebodies, but after what happened to Namine and Roxas that time. All that hope was lost."

"So?…" she asked as tears were starting to stream down her face. "Not all that hope was ruined… they did what they could, that was something that others couldn't do…they were role models…"

"Marlene you don't understand, you don't know what it's like to be a Nobody." Denzel was going to protest again but was interrupted.

"No!" she interrupted. "Denzel, you're the one that doesn't understand! You don't understand me! Can't you see that I've fallen in lov-" but stopped herself from finishing, as she held her hand to her mouth in disbelief that she almost told him. Without thinking, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut leaving Denzel to his thoughts.

Tifa, who was standing in the kitchen hiding from the two, heard the whole conversation. "Poor Marlene." she thought to herself. She didn't mean to come in on their almost to be confession to each other. Walking out of the room, she took out her cell phone. "Yuffie, I think we have more information about these Nobodies. Go to Hallow Bastion and type in the names Namine and Roxas and tell me what you see."

--------------------------

After Sora left, Kairi sat down staring at the view of the outside. She hated having to lie to Sora about her past, but she couldn't let him know everything. In fact, she really didn't know where she was from. She knew that Ansem wasn't really her father, but he took her in like a family.

"_Kairi, how did you get here on this island?"_

_She looked at her friend as she gazed at the ocean while being at Destiny Islands. "I don't really know… I just remembered coming here as a kid."_

"_Well if there are other worlds out there…I want to go find them…"_

She really didn't know where her real parents were. She seemed to have scattered and faded memories.

"_Kairi, you seem lonely." Ansem said to her one day during breakfast. She looked at him tilting her head to the side in confusion. He smiled and stood up. "I have an idea." and left the table to go to work in his room. _

_Days passed as her curiosity grew wondering what her father was doing. When the door finally opened, he came out with a smile and revealed his idea. "Kairi, I created a sister for you, her name will be Namine."_

"_Na…Mi…Ne…" the little red head repeated._

Kairi smiled remembering that part. "That's when you became my sister Namine." she said aloud knowing that there was no one in the room. But that smile was turning to a frown. "But of course…not all of father's experiments always went well…"

She knew, and even her father knew. Namine didn't have a heart. They didn't want to tell her. Namine had no idea that she was just an experiment created by someone. Somebody. Namine was known as a Nobody, she couldn't have emotions. Yet, her personality surprised her. No matter what she was, she seemed to perfectly pick up a real person's attitude. In fact, she almost forgot that her twin wasn't human.

Life between the three always went well. Well, until she met Roxas. Somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it. Something between Namine and Roxas really clicked from the time they first glanced at each other. They were a perfect couple. But…dreams like that don't last very long.

"_Namine can't be fixed?!" Kairi asked as she walked into the room to see her sister laying on the bed, her eyes closed and not waking up with her usual smile._

"_She's not waking up…"_

Now that she brought that up. "It was mysterious…Roxas disappeared on the last six days of summer." as she pulled out a photo frame of Roxas in a group picture. "No one knew where you went Roxas…in fact your friends were trying to pretend that they didn't know a Roxas when you were gone."

"_How can you guys not know who Roxas is? He's your friend!"_

_The trio shrugged. _

_She took out the photo and showed the group picture of Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas in front of the White Mansion. "Can't you see who this is?"_

_They looked at the photo and smiled. "Hey it's us! Hayner, look there's Olette, and hey that's you Pence!" they all announced at they gazed at their photo._

"_What about Roxas?" the red head continued as she pointed to Roxas on the scene._

_They gave her weird looks. "There's no one there."_

"There's no one there…" Kairi repeated.


	11. The Discovery of Tiny People!

_**Got 2 Believe**_

"There's no one there? Hm, that's quite a mysterious line you're saying there Kairi."

The redhead froze, too nervous to bother turning around. She didn't want to know who was saying that. It seemed…

"What? Keeping quiet are we?" the voice continued. You could imagine the person saying it seriously, but with a hint of a tease with the situation. Her hand was running through her dark hair slowly. "Now, if we don't want to make any sudden noise around here, I suggest you do what I say."

Kairi couldn't help but smile to herself. "I always knew you were up to something Tifa."

"Hm, that so? Then you must truly be the daughter of…." as she leaned over to whisper the name in Kairi's ear. "Ansem…"

Trying to retain from wondering how she knew, she muttered. "Well, for someone who's working undercover, must be obvious that you would know all the inside scoop on everyone."

"Less talk, more action." Tifa grinned taking out a black gun towards Kairi. "If you don't want me to shoot, I suggest telling me everything."

The current victim still held a smile on her face. "Even if that gun was created to shoot in silence with no one to hear it, you still wouldn't pull the trigger. If you destroy me, that comes with all the information about "them."

A scoff could be heard from the dark haired girl now. "Fine." as she put her weapon away. "Don't think we don't know anything. We already found your father's secret room in Hollow Bastion."

"That's not even half of it." Kairi shot back. "That's not enough information to know what's going on."

Before the two could say anything more, Sora (without knocking mind you), walked into the awkward scene. "Hey guys! I…" and his eyes went from happy to scared, feeling the gloomy atmosphere. "W-What happened to the atmosphere?"

"Nothing Sora, it's just you."

------------------------

"Hm?" Rinoa thought out of nowhere turning to the flowerbeds beside her. "I thought there was someone there…" she wondered. Standing up from her seat, she peered over the flowers to indeed find someone. More like tiny people. "How cute!" she gushed.

"AH! It's Rinoa! She's seen us in our true form!" the blond shrieked, pointing her tiny finger at the girl.

Rinoa blinked for a moment and smiled. "Is it you Rikku?" as she held her hand out for Rikku to climb in. Two others flew up towards her face. "Yuna? Paine? I never knew you guys were so tiny."

"Eh…well sometimes?" Yuna sweat dropped, embarrassed that someone found them in their tiny form. "We become tiny people once in a while."

"But I like being tiny! We get to fly! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" the blond cheered flying around in circles around the three.

"Someone might see you Rikku, come down." Paine ordered her cheery friend, still keeping her calm attitude.

The blond sulked, flying back down towards the ground. "Ah poopie."

"You see, we're only tiny when…how do I explain this…" Yuna muttered. "Well, we start off being tiny and if we finish our mission, we can change into a permanent adult form."

"But for the moment, our adult forms are temporary." Paine added.

Rinoa glanced at each of the three. "You three are cute when you're tiny…" she blushed and squealed like a fan girl. "I can't decide whether I like you guys when you're tiny or in my size!"

"Rinoa! Where are you?" a male voice called out to her. She waved her hand out to motion him to come over.

"There you are." he sighed in relief. "I was worried something happened to you."

"There's no need to worry Squall, I was just right here with my friends." she explained with a smile, but when she looked over to see the three had disappeared… she blinked again. "Where did they go?.."

No doubt about it, she "was" put in the asylum for a reason. This must be one of them. He didn't bother asking about who these friends of hers were, just as long nothing bad would happen to her, he was fine.

"Um…Squall? Could you help me up?"

Instead of reaching his hand out to her, he bent down to pick her up bridal style. "Yeah, I can help you."

Her face flushed at the sudden action. "W-Wait, I didn't mean it like this!"

"You don't like being carried?"

"Er…" now she was speechless at this question. Her bangs were covering her red face. "I guess…I wouldn't mind…"

As the two were walking away going inside the building, a blond head peered up from the flowers. "Aw, now I knew those two would have a happy ending. Huh?" as she noticed a shadow fall over her.

"Hm? What's this?" she heard a boy mutter. Her body froze quickly, feeling a hand pick her up and examine her. "It looks like Rikku, but a plush toy version. How typical." he added with a dull tone, not amused.

"Hey! I have feelings too you know!" she protested pointing a finger at his face.

She froze. He stood there motionless with a question mark. They both kept silent, both wondering what the other was going to do.

The silver haired boy smirked. "Ah, and it talks."

She glared at him. "Not funny Riku!"

"I never knew you could be so tiny. What a small world."

"I'm am so going to kill you for this."

He didn't answer to that for a moment. "I see, you're tough. Small…but tough."

"….."

………………….

"Oh no, Rikku…" Yuna thought watching the scene between tiny Rikku and boy Riku. Although, she couldn't help but giggle at the argument between them. "What do you think Pai-" but she stopped to see that her other friend had disappeared.

She walked through the forest (flower bed) of flowers, still seeing no one. "Eh… now what am I going to do? Find Paine? Or save Rikku?" she thought, not realizing that someone had noticed her as well.

"How cute." a blond boy smiled, leaning down to take a closer look at Yuna.

"EH?!" she gasped in surprise. "I guess I'll have to save myself first before saving the others." she noted.

He cocked his head to the side. "You seem familiar, what's your name?"

"Uh…um..uh…Y-Y-Yuna…." she stammered, her face turning red.

"Yuna?"

She nodded.

He chuckled, pointing at her red cheeks. "Why is your face all red?"

"EH?! Um…um…must be the heat!" she managed to answer, laughing it off.

"Really? When it's almost winter?"

"Eh…."

She quickly looked down, ashamed. "This isn't working…" she reminded herself. Her ears suddenly heard him laugh, as she slowly looked up at him.

"You're funny Yuna."

It was all too much. His smile. His laugh. His laid back personality. A perfect attitude. "I almost feel like a fan girl…" she blushed again. All this is making me dizzy….

……………..

"Hey Tidus, what's with the doll?" the brunette boy waved, noticing something in his arms.

"Nothing Sora, it's just you." He simply answered walking past him.

"Why is everyone telling me that?!"


	12. The Merry Christmas Season

_**Got 2 Believe **_

_Hi Namine_

The redhead paused after writing that. For some reason, she didn't get why she wrote that in the first place. She shrugged and continued on.

_How are you? Yes, I'm writing to you again, even though I know you will never get this message. As your sister, I'm weird like that. _

Laughing to herself while reading this, she couldn't help but glance over at the window. Walking up to it and opening the window, she held her hand out to see white falling down from the clouds. "Snow?" she wondered. She couldn't believe it, snow had never fallen down in Twilight Town. Very suspicious.

Only one person would think of something like this. Running up the stairs to the rooftop of the building, she saw who she knew was the culprit. "Sora what are you doing?"

"I'm using this bag of sugar to make it look like snow." he responded without turning back towards her. "Maybe people will think it's snow and get their spirits up."

She had a look of interest on. "Snow? This doesn't usually happen in Twilight Town, do you know what people could be doing right now?"

As she mentioned….

"HAYNER HAYNER HAYNER!" cried out his friend as he barely walked in the room.

"Agh! Pence! You're choking me!" he gagged trying to get Pence to let go of him. "What do you want? It's too early to be hyper."

Pence grinned. "You won't believe it! Snow is falling here in Twilight Town!"

The blond boy stood there frozen for a moment with a blank look, and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're crazy."

"No! Look! I even took a picture of it!"

------------------

"Olette! Lookies! Snow!" the yellow dressed female exclaimed, as she opened the window to touch the falling white.

………………

"Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this…." Kairi muttered. She was still sitting on the roof, but the thought of sugar reminded her of Selphie. Sugar plus Selphie would equal…

…………………

"Selphie! Don't eat the snow!" Olette commmanded, but it had no use against the girl.

Reaching out to the falling white dots, she caught one on her finger and sniffed it. "Hm…" she mumbled and tasted it.

"Ah…." the brunette muttered, unsure of whether she should leave the room or try to restrain her.

"SUGAR! SNOW TASTES LIKE SUGAR!" Selphie exclaimed as she began to get her hyper energy level. Bouncing around the room, she kept giggling, "I want to eat more!"

"I think that's enou-"

"Wheee!" she grinned as she waved goodbye to her brunette friend and jumped out the window.

"OI! SELPHIE! WE'RE ON THE SIXTH FLOOR!"

…………………….

"Snow?"

The older boy looked up from his book to stare at where she was looking at. It was a little weird, Paine never spoke words unless if she needed to. Like water, food, go away. Short syllable words like that. But it was true, she was staring at something outside that looked like snow.

"It usually….never snows…here." she continued, as she moved over to the window to stare at the white again.

"She almost looks like a kid who has never seen snow." Riku almost wanted to laugh, but kept it in his mind.

"I thought I would never see it again…." she sighed.

Paine sighed. That usually meant she was remembering something sad. Riku could tell when someone was down, it was almost like him. "Snow sounds like something very painful to you."

The girl was silent before saying a word. "The first time I saw snow, was the day my parents disappeared. Then, I was taken in here."

He was now standing beside her watching the snow. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She scoffed, turning away. "I don't need your sympathy."

"That wasn't sympathy. More like empathy. I never knew my parents, so I might have some similarity with you." he explained.

"You're starting to sound like a lecturer." she glared. He was only here for ten minutes and was already annoying her.

"Well at least I'm not the one who's acting like a kid who's never seen snow."

They both stared at each other. Then, surprising Riku, he saw something he never thought he would see Paine do. She wasn't faking it, but she was smiling.

Even Paine was surprised at herself. She couldn't help but smile and laugh, this conversation between them was starting to sound like a stupid argument that she couldn't help but be humored by it. At the corner of her eye, she could see Riku smirk in return. Somehow, this boy was different from all her other visitors.

……………..

"Oi! Yuffie! I challenge you!" Rikku grinned grabbing out her ninja weapons.

The dark haired girl grinned in return taking out her own weapons. "Yeah? What's the challenge going to be?"

"Whoever touches the snowflakes the most with their weapons, gets to eat the last of the chocolate pocky!"

"You're on!"

………………..

"Squall…" Rinoa smiled saying his name. He wasn't with her at the moment, and she was glad for just a minute. It reminded her of something special. "The falling white look like cherry blossoms falling from the sky."

"You mean the day when I met you?" she heard a male's voice add to her line. She didn't turn to face him, but grinned at the snow. "Yeah."

……………..

Tifa, who was checking out of the visitor's list, was feeling exhausted. All mainly thanks to Aerith, who wouldn't stop bickering about the snow. But only someone that she noticed suddenly made her spirits go up. "Cloud! Wait up!"

The older blond stopped to hear his name being called. When she caught up with him, he continued walking. "Tifa, aren't you supposed to be with Aerith?"

She shook her head no. "Since it's almost Christmas, they let me go early. Besides, Aerith is having fun with the others with all that snow out there."

"Snow…" he muttered aloud. "I bet that was planned by the key blade boy."

"Sora?" Tifa asked in confusion. "Well when you think about it, I guess it's true. I could imagine Sora doing something like this."

"He's trying to bring everyone happiness around here."

The dark haired girl glanced at Cloud's expression. "Cloud…" she whispered, and smiled. "You sound happy."

He paused, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, if you don't have anything else to do, we should head home and surprise Marlene and Denzel. They haven't seen you in a while." as a photo flashed into her mind of the four of them. "Especially Denzel."

A small chuckle was heard from him. "I wonder what he's been up to."

……………………

"Denzel, it's snowing." Marlene smiled, pointing outside. "Let's go out in the snow."

He shook his head no. "Marlene no. It's cold outside, and you don't want to get sick again."

She pouted. "Geez, I don't mind if I get sick, and besides you're not my father."

"But going outside, reminds me…… of when they died of illness……"

She felt sudden guilt hit her heart. She knew how much Denzel missed his parents and the fact that he couldn't get over their death. Tifa and Cloud were so much like his parents, which was probably why he was so attached to them. "You know, even though they passed away…" as she took his hand to lead him outside. "You have a family here…" and a smile appeared on her face as she saw two familiar people walking up to them.

Seeing her look at someone, he gazed to where she was looking at and was surprised that who was coming home for Christmas, was Tifa and Cloud.

………………..

"Alright Sora, I think everyone has had enough with the snow idea." the redhead finally began to speak up after two hours had passed.

The brunette finally glanced back with a surprised expression. Not just because he realized that Kairi was with him the whole time, but the fact that what was falling on them…" It's really snow.." he said in amazement.

"Sora, quit playing around." she muttered shaking her head, but the sudden cold atmosphere was starting to come. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see that she wasn't hallucinating, and that Sora wasn't lying. "Y-You…you're kidding me. You're hiring someone to set this up aren't you?"

She turned to see that Sora was shaking his head no. "This is real." he announced to her.

They stood outside in the cold until something popped into Kairi's mind. "Sora, I forgot to get you a gift! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, and was now feeling guilty.

"Eh?" he wondered that now he was seeing a panicked Kairi in front of him.

"What do you want for a present? A box of pocky? A new game? Munny? Ah! Tell me Sora! I'm going to feel guilty if I don't get you anything!" as her panicking continued. In Sora's view, he found it funny. For once, this year, he wasn't into getting presents now… it was…

"Hey Kairi…" he spoke softly to calm her down.

She turned to face him, expecting an answer, but only an action explained everything. His lips brushed softly against hers, but only for a moment until he pulled away with a smile. "Merry Christmas Kairi."

As he walked away from her, she stood there frozen, and speechless. Her face was tinted with red, but not from the snow weather. She couldn't believe what he just did, but when looking up, a happy expression magically appeared as she smiled saying one word. "Mistletoe."

_**-**_

_**A/N :Thanks for reading and for getting this far! I wish all of you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hoped you enjoyed the story! XD**_


	13. The Organization 13

_**Got 2 Believe**_

"Ugh, I'm tired of waiting, how much longer?" a red headed boy complained while playing with his weapons. He sat down tiredly in his chair, staring at the others.

"Now now Axel." another one answered sitting across from him. "Might wanna control that temper of yours."

"Shut up Marlene."

"It's Marluxia mind you." the brunette glared back.

"Why don't both of you be quiet." this time, a female girl was glaring at them as the two guys immediately became silent. "We aren't going to do any move over there until we get word from our friends from the other world."

"Yeah, weren't you guys listening to what Namine and Roxas were trying to warn us about?" Demyx added along to the conversation. "There are a bunch of wanna-be so-called Nobody hunters. If any of us get caught, we're in trouble."

"What? Are they really that strong?" Axel questioned thinking about how ridiculous it would be to be afraid of beings that weren't as strong as them.

"It's not that…" Zexion muttered as the four glanced over to him. "The secret room Ansem held all his research in, they've found it and are soon coming after us."

Axel slapped his forehead. "You're kidding me."

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Okay then, I'm kidding."

"Not helping Zexion."

"Wasn't trying to." he shot back and smirked to see the red head's reaction.

"How did you know about them finding the secret room?" Marluxia questioned as a rose magically appeared into his hand. He hated to admit it too, but he was already tired of waiting for a signal in order to leave the area. The only thing that was keeping them up was just talk.

The blond girl scoffed and folded her arms. "Do you not remember who Zexion is? Before he became a Nobody, he used to be Ansem's youngest lab assistant. You would think he had no idea what would be going on in that room."

He continued to agree with her. "Besides, a couple of weeks ago, I noticed that someone had tried to hack into our system looking up on the file report 1313." he began and suddenly went serious. "Then, they typed in the password that almost led them to all the Ansem reports. Luckily, I blocked all non-organization users on that area."

"Thank goodness." they sighed in relief.

"Feh, even if they did hack in…" Luxord interrupted as cards began to dance around them in the air. "We all know I have the power over time."

"Oh I almost forgot about the gambler of the group." Marluxia greeted nodding to the man to sit down. "Any news from our friends?"

"Ah nope." he quickly answered and sighed. "No word since Halloween night."

Axel's head went up with interest with the issue. "I remember that Halloween night. Man, that was the only holiday I ever looked forward to. It was the day when we would cross over to the other side of the world. Too bad we can't do it on regular days."

"You know very well." Larxene muttered. "Saix draws his power from the moon in order to create that portal, and Halloween is the only night when the moon is at it's strongest. So don't think that the portal was some kind of freebie to the other side." she scolded.

"Geez, just what we need, a mother in the organization don't we?" he teased seeing red appear on her face which usually meant it was a bad sign.

"Shut up punk."

"Which one?"

"That's it!" as she came right at him, starting a duel in front of the group.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Marluxia wondered aloud, noticing that everyone else was just relaxed into their seats.

Zexion closed his eyes to rest for a moment. "Don't worry about it, at least it's entertainment." he opened his eyes to see him give him a worried look. "Look, if it gets serious, we'll put a stop to it." he reassured.

"Everyone! I have a hypothesis!" as the rest looked over at the entrance to see Vexen waving his arms for their attention.

Even Axel and Larxene have stopped dueling to see what the fuss was about. "What's the mad scientist up to?" the redhead asked aloud accidentally letting it slip.

"Oh! You!" Vexen glared pointing at him. "No respect for elders these days." as he huffed and shut the door behind him leaving them in silence.

"He didn't even tell us what he was planning to say." Axel muttered and added something about how it was a waste of time to respect elders anyways.

"Don't be rude Axel." Xaldin reminded him. "If you make him angry enough, he might explode into "nothing" and rolled his eyes to see that the younger member was laughing about the matter. "We need every-"

"Single member in order to complete Kingdom Hearts, I know." Axel finished his sentence. "Dude, it's not my fault that I'm not the patient type, and - hey Xiggy!" he waved to see another member enter through the door.

He winced at the nickname and raised his gun shooting at his target. "Watch your mouth." he glared, slowly putting the gun away. "Anyways, I've got word." seeing everyone look at him, he was now their center of attention. "We're making our move to the other side."

"When?" Marluxia asked letting the rose suddenly wilt into his hand, and let it drop to the floor.

Xigbar smirked at the question. "At exactly at midnight, when it will be the starting of the New Year." he carefully instructed them. "With the help of Namine on the other side and Saix on this side, we can easily open both portals and not waste any time or power."

"Wow, you had this very well thought out."

Marluxia glared at the redhead again. "Do you have to make a comment about everything we talk about?"

He gave an amused expression to that thought. "Maybe…" and laughed. "Why? Do you feel left out Marlene?"

"For the last time it's Marluxia!" as he quickly began throwing thorns like darts at his "comrade"

"But you do need to get Marlene involved with the plan." Zexion reminded him. He sighed imagining the plain weakling. "Why Marlene though?"

"Sheesh, do I always have to be Ms. Info-giver around here? It's not how physically strong they happen to be." Larxene explained once again into her amazing speeches. "It's their soft sides in their heart. If we use the people they truly care for…"

Marluxia held up another rose into his hand and smiled. "Then the worlds will go from Somebodies" as the rose was bright red and beautiful full of life. "To the worlds of Nobodies." as the rose wilted immediately and turned to dust into his hand, disappearing into nothing.

"Yeah, okay, here's the chart." the blond added holding up a giant white card with their assigned positions.

Xemnas - Ansem

Xigbar - Back up

Xaldin - Back up

Vexen - Back up

Lexaeus - Back up

Zexion - Rikku

Saix - Portal Guard

Axel - Tifa

Demy - Denzel

Luxord - Cloud

Marluxia - Marlene

Larxene - Yuffie

Roxas - Sora

"The others, are assigned to their originals."

Lenne - Yuna

Garnet - Rinoa

Fuu - Paine

Namine - Kairi / Portal Guard

Shuyin - Tidus

"Although, some might not have anyone to be assigned to yet." as she left the poster on the wall. "But it's about time we go over to the White Mansion for the plan. With all the documents scattered in the world…" as she closed her eyes and smiled. "It's payback."

"You're so heartless."

She opened a portal in front of them. "We're Nobodies, we're not supposed to have hearts or feel emotion." and after she walked in, the rest of Organization 13 followed after. The New Year was coming soon. 3...2...1..click.


End file.
